1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a closing device for a movable roof of a vehicle.
2. Background Art
DE 102 05 114 B4 describes a locking device for a folding top of a vehicle. The locking device includes a hook pivotably mounted on a front portion of the folding top. The locking device is movable as part of a multi-bar linkage by a drive mechanism from an opened position into a closed position. In the closed position, the hook engages a locking catch mounted on the vehicle body.
DE 10 2004 046 602 A1 describes a movable roof supportable in a closed position on a vehicle windshield frame by a movable engaging element and an actuating element. The actuating element transmits an actuating force through a force transmitting element that reaches out in the transverse vehicle direction with a component connected to the engaging element.
EP 1 053 900 A2 describes a closing device that acts between the vehicle body and a folding top. The closing device has two lateral closure elements each having a hook piece that cooperates with a counter bearing through a hook segment in the closed position. The hook piece is connected through a shaft with an actuating lever, which can be influenced by an actuator and a drive linkage.